Constitution of Saxon
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: Seven Time Ladies, devoted to the Cult of Saxon, declares their new Constitution to the people of Oria-Earth. One-shot !
1. Chapter 1

Standing below an arch set with glowing stones, called Stones of the Infinity, the seven Ladies of the Cult of Saxon were wearing an expression of pure fiercy for some, sadistic smiling for others and one single Lady with delicate features and kind eyes. One of them, known as Lady Vera, stepped forward gracefully, holding a parchment where some Gallifreyan patterns could be seen.

"We, the people of the Impossible Koschei Oakdown Cult, in order to form a more perfect fandom, establish insanity, unsure emotionl instability, provide for the common ship, promote the general beliefs of Osdrum, and secure the blessings of regeneration to Clara Oswald-Oakdown and her children, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Kingdom of Osdrum Hierarchy" said the Queen Vera. Many people of the crowd felt the blood leave their faces. With slumped shoulders and bowed heads they couldn't stop their murmurs of fear and outrage.

"**SILENCE !**" Lady Victorine roared. "If I hear any of you do more than just _breathe_, I'll disintegrate you atoms by atoms myself, slowy and painfully. Now you keep your mouths _shut_ !" Lady Victorine said with a murdering glint in the eyes. Once the murmurs stoped, Lady Vera went on.

"We do hereby declare Vera Wilder, founder of this here Constitution, elaborating decision-maker of the Books of Saxon, Queen and ultimate authority of our nation. Should her Highness fail to fulfill her duties, the High Council of Parliament shall vote upon impeachment, and amongst the Ladies Stella, Natalie, Karisma, Niamh, Aoife and Victorine, a new Queen shall arise" Lady Vera finished with a slight smile.

"What about our oods ? Can we keep them ? They're just _slaves_, the law doesn't apply to_ them_ !" a man yelled, immediatly encouraged by the others's protests.

Lady Vera looked at him for a few seconds, her lips were thin of contained rage and her eyes were narrowed at the man.

"The Oods are not your slaves ! They are living beings like us and deserve to live free. You will be punished. Guards !" Lady Vera yelled as a Gallifreyan Guard came to stand in front of her, ready to receive orders.

"Put him in jail, me and the Council will decide of his fate" she said coldly.

The guard nodded and took the screaming man away, helped by an other guard. Tired of his attempts of escaping, they tased him. The man fell limp in the guards's arms.

"Well, well, well...Now that I made myself clear, I can inform you that the previous proclaimed laws will take effect immediatly. If any of you people break the law, be sure that you'll be punished severely. Now ! _Rejoice_ !" she said claping her hands with enthousiasm.

The other Ladies clapped too, smiling broadly.

"Oh..._This_, is going to be fun..." Lady Victorine thought as a bitter laugh escaped her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer : I only borrow some of Doctor Who's universe elements, aside from that, all characters are OC's!**

**Author's notes :**

_**Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! but I've been debating with myself if this story should have following chapters. I'm still not sure, so I hope you'll be able to help me deciding. Not sure about this chapter, I just had a sudden need to write somthing a little bit stupid and crazy.**_

_**Anyway, bonne lecture !**_

The man made prisoner jolted awake in a cell, the walls and the floor were made of stones, the room was cold and heavy wth dust.

"Lovely..." The man said as he sat, hissing at his sore muscles. Yes, being tased had those effects.

"Hey there! Having a good day, my friend?"

The prisoner jumped at the voice, his eyes widening when he recognized who it was. Slowly, he turned his head towards the sound.

"Lady Victorine...?"

The woman smiled broadly, hopping with joy.

"Yes! I'll speak in your favour to the other members of the council because you remembered my name." She said softly, a strange smile playing on her lips.

"What's your name, prisoner?" She asked as she lunged at the cell's bars and gripped them tightly, making the poor man flinch.

"Huh...Trevor, my Lady." He answered shyly.

"Your name _sucks_." She said with a pout as she tried to get her head to fit between two bars.

"If you become my pet, we'll find you another name, one that isn't that rubbish." Lady Victorine said as she stepped back, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you want to become my pet?" She asked with a big smile.

"Are you serious?!" He cried indignantly.

The woman' sparkling eyes widened, as if she was surprised.

"Of course, I am! I'm trying to save you here, mate." She said with clenched teeth as she threw a finger to her side, pointing at an imaginery spy listener.

Trevor took his head between his hands, asking himself if this mascarade was even real, or if it was just his imagination. He counted down to ten, and when he opened his eyes, the Time Lady was still here, looking at him with sharp, golden eyes.

"You. Are _Insane._ You're all insane!" He shouted as he got up, slamming his hands on his prison's bars.

The Time Lady looked at him like he had grown two additional heads.

"So...Why does that make me less valuable than others? I'm a genius, and with genius comes madness. You can't have one without the other." She explained calmly.

"I thought you were the most dangerous and violent of them all. You threatened my friends to kill them slowly and painfully, remember?"

"Oh, but I am violent and dangerous, but I swear to you, I always treat my pets like my family." She assured with a smile.

Trevor guessed the Time Lady thought her smile was comforting. It was just a tiny bit creepy. Her sharp teeth and big eyes made her look like an animal, a predator.

"What happened to your other pets?"

Lady Victorine looked at her feet, seemingly sad.

"Let's say that they don't have a life span as long as mine. And I sometimes throw a big tantrum."

"Like a kid." Trevor snorted.

"Hey!" She roared. In a blink of an eye she'd stepped forwards, gripping Trevor by its collar.

"I'm not a kid, I am insane, remember?" She said as she let him go.

And then she laughed, an insane laugh that reminded Trevor of the witches he'd heard giggling in some plays he had seen with his wife.

"So..." She said after calming down a bit, "do you want to be my pet? I assure you, you have far better chances of living if you stay with me, than if I let you in the other Ladies' claws."

Trevor thought for a second. Of course he wanted to live, but God knows what this woman was going to do to him during her 'tantrums', and how long he would survive on her watch.

"Oh, screw it." He whispered.

"Fine...I will be your 'pet'..." He grumbled.

"Fantastic! Now the fun begins!" Lady Victorine yelled as she spun around in circles, singing to a song only her could hear.

"Oh dear..."


End file.
